This invention relates to warning and communications systems, particularly for use in airborne commercial aircraft to alert the flight (cockpit) crew and flight attendants of a potentially dangerous situation in the passenger compartment (cabin).
During a routine airline flight, situations can develop in the cabin that could potentially endanger all persons on board the aircraft. These situations might involve equipment failure resulting in smoke and/or fire, an ill or disruptive passenger, or a hijacking. A flight attendant must notify the cockpit crew and the other flight attendants of this situation, but he or she may not be able to use the normal cabin interphone system to do so.
The Cabin Situation Alert System (CSAS) is designed to immediately inform the cockpit crew and cabin crew of a developing situation in the cabin without using the normal interphone system. In most cabin emergencies times of notification and response were found to be the most critical factors in whether lives were saved or lost. As walls between flight decks and cabins are added and strengthened, the need arises for better, faster, and more numerous avenues of communication between all crew members. The lack of effective communication must be eliminated as a causal factor in aircraft incidents or accidents.
A. Objects of the Invention
One object of the present invention is to provide a means for one or more members of an airline cabin crew to alert all other crewmembers of a developing hazardous situation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means to identify the individual sounding the alarm in order to enable others to aid that individual.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage location for the portable receiver/transmitters which allows testing of the units and recharging of their batteries.
Another object of the invention is to prevent inadvertent removal of remote units from the aircraft.
B. Summary
Each flight attendant would carry a small portable receiver/transmitter device, similar in size to a pager, and a central receiver/transmitter located in the cockpit. Each portable receiver/transmitter has a numerical designation (1, 2, 3, etc.) which is unique to that one device. The portable receiver/transmitter has two buttons (yellow alert and red alert), a numerical display, indicator lights, and a vibrator. In a developing situation, a nearby flight attendant presses either the yellow or red alert button (depending on the severity of the situation), producing a radio frequency (RF) signal. The portable receiver/transmitter unit includes means to transmit a signal to said central receiver/transmitter unit, and/or to other portable receiver/transmitter units. The central receiver/transmitter receives, processes, and re-broadcasts the signal to all other portable receiver/transmitters worn by flight attendants. The portable receiver/transmitters vibrate to alert the wearers to the situation. A light (either red or yellow) illuminates on all portable receiver/transmitters, and the numerical designation of the sending receiver/transmitter appears on the displays. In addition, a light corresponding to the sending receiver/transmitter""s numerical designation appears on the central receiver/transmitter, as well as an audible alarm sound.
With the information provided by their portable receiver/transmitter, other members of the cabin crew can come to the aid of the person sending the distress signal. Based on the severity of the alert, the cockpit crew can weigh their options, prepare for voice communications from the cabin crew, and act accordingly to prescribed airline procedures.
In addition to the portable units, a series of hidden, guarded buttons (similar to a silent alarm in a bank) may be located at strategic points within the cabin. In a situation as previously described, a nearby crew member can actuate a button. This will cause a light corresponding to the button""s location to illuminate on a cockpit mounted display.
There may also be some provisions to detect the proximity of the portable units so as to prevent their being inadvertently removed from the aircraft.